


Besotted knights

by Metabird (wheatear)



Series: Character archetypes [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Archetypes, Character Study, Devotion, F/M, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Knights - Freeform, Loyalty, Meta, Nonfiction, Relationship Study, Tragic Romance, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheatear/pseuds/Metabird
Summary: The things we do for love. A meta analysis of the besotted knight.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Character archetypes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655167
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	Besotted knights

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this meta last year before the Game of Thrones finale aired. Updated with spoilers for the entire show.

I've fallen head over heels for Jaime/Brienne (their relationship arc is so damn perfect, I love it) so today I want to talk about one of my favourite character archetypes in fiction, which I'm going to call the **Besotted Knight**.  
  
The Besotted Knight is defined by his (he's usually a guy) code of honour, his principles and his complete devotion to the people he cares about. He's trustworthy, experienced and keeps his word. He's likely pining over someone he loves and that affection may or may not be requited but I do enjoy some unrequited pining and stoic angst, especially when he's so noble that he continues to care for and protect that person regardless.  
  
You're probably thinking of **Jorah Mormont** at this point and you are right that Dany/Jorah is my _Game of Thrones_ OTP for this very reason. The angst! The tragedy! The devotion! I love the trust in their relationship and the deep affection they have for each other even though Jorah's feelings are unrequited.   
  
But my favourite characters of this type aren't pure of heart. Jorah is a man atoning for his sins; he first joined Dany to spy on her, not to help her. These characters may be noble but they're not necessarily _good_. In fact, I enjoy this archetype far more when it's balanced out with a decent amount of villainy, trickery, ruthlessness and a willingness to do awful things _because_ of how devoted they are to their cause. This character won't only die for the people he loves, he'll also kill for them, and worse.  
  
And that in a nutshell is why **Jaime Lannister** is one of my favourite characters and why I loved him from the moment he pushed Bran out of a window. There's an inherent tension between the principles of honour, selflessness, devotion, protecting the innocent – in short, the desire to play the white knight – and the willingness to do awful things in the name of family or whatever the cause may be. The internal conflict is what makes these characters interesting and we see this with Jaime's cynicism and his talk about all the vows that he can't possibly keep when they start to contradict one another. Jaime wears the "Kingslayer" badge like a mask, but he still values integrity, loyalty and courage and he admires it in others. That of course is what attracts him to **Brienne**, and vice versa. He loves how noble she is. He doesn't sneer at it. He started off sneering at her but it doesn't take long for him to see that she really is everything he wishes he could be, and then he literally jumps in a bear pit for her.  
  
Having rewatched their scenes I want to point out a couple of parallels which show just how far their journey has taken them. In one of their earlier scenes, Jaime is trying to get a rise out of Brienne and he talks about her virginity in a pretty insulting manner. In 8x04 when Tyrion brings it up, Jaime tries to step in and defend her by deflecting the subject and treats her with complete respect. Same with Brienne: in their earlier scenes she calls him Kingslayer and she's already made her judgement about what sort of man he is. Then in Season 8 she's calling him a good man and saying that she'll be honoured to fight alongside him. It's such a transformation. I love it.  
  
Jaime/Brienne is a rare example of a relationship where _both_ characters are besotted knights, but the tragedy of their relationship lies in their conflicted loyalties. Brienne falls in love with Jaime but Jaime has spent his whole life devoted to one person: his sister. Jaime's loyalty to Cersei is the thing that holds him back and as much as I wished that he could have found a way to break free, it wasn't to be. Jaime proved his love and devotion to Cersei when he returned to her, and I love that relationship too for its complexity and intensity.

This character type seems either doomed to a tragic death in service of the one they love, or never to find happiness with the one they love. The same devotion that leads to acts of heroism or sacrifice also leads to butchery or returning to a toxic relationship. These characters need to learn to be a little bit selfish. It's the only way for them to find happiness in the end.


End file.
